1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding pushchairs (or so-called "strollers") for children.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In accordance with known practice, a child's pushchair comprises a frame for supporting a seat unit which can usually be set at different angles of slope.
The frame is formed by two lateral frame assemblies which are interconnected transversely by means of at least one bracing cross-member.
For the purpose of folding the pushchair, each lateral frame assembly can be completely folded-back. The folding operation is performed by collapsing the pushchair either to a flat state, in which case the bracing cross-member is non-deformable, or to the state of a bundle, in which case the bracing cross-member is deformable.